Pequeñas Mentiras
by CupcakeKitten21
Summary: "y… ¿ahora sí me dirás tu nombre?" pregunto la rubia sobre los voluminosos labios de la morena, esperando una respuesta / "Bienvenidos a Juilliard, este años recibimos más de diez mil solicitudes para las 200 plazas de alumnos de todo Nueva York y ustedes entraron ¡Felicidades!" / "Tú" susurro casi sin aire. / Denle una Oportunidad.


_**Pequeñas Mentiras**_

 _ **Prologo**_

 _Ninguna de las dos sabía había llegado hasta eso…bueno si, si sabían cómo, pero aquello no importaba, no cuando sus labios se encontraban completamente unidos en un apasionado beso, no cuando las manos expertas de cierta mujer vagaban por su esbelto cuerpo, explorando, conociendo cada centímetro de ella._

 _La espalda de aquella morena estaba apoyada contra la pared y el cuerpo de la rubia estaba rozando el suyo, mientras una de sus piernas estaba entre sus muslos, rozando, haciéndola sentir desesperada. Haciéndola sentir deseaba._

 _La rubia gimió audiblemente al sentir el fuerte agarre que ejercía la morena con rasgo latinos sobre sus caderas, pegándola más a ella…si es que eso era posible. La falta de oxígeno se hizo presente, logrando que ambas chicas se separaban…_

" _y… ¿ahora sí me dirás tu nombre?" pregunto la rubia sobre los voluminosos labios de la morena, esperando una respuesta._

* * *

El sonido del metro, la gente caminando, y los ruidosos automóviles inundaron los oídos de Santana López al bajar de su _Toyota Yaris hybrid_ con cierta elegancia y algo de urgencia en sus movimientos, la morena de ascendencia latina se hizo paso entre la multitud de gente que caminaba a paso lento por las calles de Nueva York atrasándola ara su gran audición, una audición que había esperado por muchos años y es que…no todos tienen la oportunidad de adicionar para _'Julliard'_ bueno, mejor dicho, no los que provenían de aquel poblado ubicado en _Ohio_ "hey fíjate niña" grito una pobre anciana cuando sintió el fuerte golpe en su hombro, pero Santana López hizo caso omiso a aquel grito, NO era su culpa, esa mujer fue quien se interpuso en su apresurado y ajetreado camino, y no perdería su valioso tiempo pidiéndole disculpas. Debía aceptar que esto no le habría pasado de haber sido una mujer responsable, pero no podía quejarse, una sonrisa lasciva se dibujó sobre los labios de la morena al recordar la noche anterior…la había pasado de _maravilla_. Había valido la pena, claro que sí.

Quince minutos después y tras una larga caminata, la latina entro al lugar citado con cierta excitación _._ Su miraba divago por el mugroso lugar, había leído que la escuela a la que aspiraba asistir no realizaba sus audiciones en su plantel de estudios, ya que el número de aspirantes era enorme y no todos tenían el privilegio de pisar tan sagrado lugar. Sus ojos oscuros admiraron con ilusión el enorme cartel _'Juilliard: Baile, Drama y Música'_ tenia escrito con una perfecta y enorme caligrafía.

Santana admiro el enorme salón lleno de chicos que parecían estar enfocados en los suyo, cierto grupo vocalizaba alcanzando notas que para ella parecían inexistentes, otro grupo a la izquierda practicaba con violines, violonchelos, guitarras, pianos, trompetas entre otras cosas, y en el centro _su_ grupo, el grupo de danza, la morena se colocó junto a ellos con grandes zancadas no sin antes sacar de su mochila un papel con su número de audición, se deshizo de la sudadera negra que envolvía su esbelto cuerpo y comenzó a calentar, estirando sus músculos, justo como lo hacía sus futuros compañeros. SI Santana López estaba segura de que entraría, se había preparado toda su vida para este momento y no iba a desperdiciarlo.

"Grupo seis, es su turno" La morena alzo la mirada al escuchar la potente voz proveniente de uno de los salones del fondo, para luego regresarla hasta el lugar donde se encontraba, sus ojos se abrieron de par en par al ver a la pequeña multitud de jóvenes, empujarse, pisarse e incluso gritarse con tal de ser los primeros en entrar al espacioso salón que pudo ver minutos antes. Supo en ese momento que aquello sería duro.

"Santana López, Rachel Berry, Spencer Smith, Kurt Hummel, Shannon Beckett y Richard Fillion, por favor…comiencen" Santana camino con paso seguro seguida de los otros jóvenes nombrados hasta el pequeña caja de madera con polvo de magnesia donde, coloco las plantas de los pies embarrándolos de aquel polvo, espero a todos y cada uno de los chicos que iban detrás de ella para luego comenzar con la rutina que la mujer de alrededor 40 años les exigía.

" _Arabasque_ " pronuncio con elegancia la mujer frente a ella, jugueteando con su bastón, una Santana ya completamente sudada asintió, aquella era una de las posiciones básicas del ballet clásico, suspiro poniéndose de perfil, coloco una pierna en _demi-plié_ , para luego levantar la otra hacia atrás, estirándola al máximo " _Fouetté en Tournant_ " la morena paso el dorso de su mano por su frente limpiando un poco el sudor que yacía en su frente, suspiro colocando los brazos en la postura necesaria al igual que los pies para realizar el espectacular giro que le fue exigido "Muchas gracias jóvenes ha sido todo un…placer" Santana asintió, corriendo hasta su mochila, extrayendo de ella una botella de agua la cual ingirió con cierta rapidez "Hey tu…" La morena se giró con algo de miedo al escuchar que la llamaba "¿Dónde te entrenas?" pregunto la mujer con algo de curiosidad.

"Y-yo…hummm, bueno mi madre ella…" Balbuceo sin percatarse de como la señora parada enfrente de ella abría la boca en una perfecta 'O' algo sorprendida "Ella me ha enseñado en casa y pues…"

"Muchas gracias" La corto sin más dándose la media vuelta, Santana la miro extrañado por su actitud pero decidió ignorarlo, estaba ya demasiado nerviosa y preocupada como para prestarle atención a algo como eso.

"Entonces _… ¿entre?_ " escucho a uno de los alumnos preguntar…

* * *

"Bienvenidos a Juilliard, este años recibimos más de diez mil solicitudes para las 200 plazas de alumnos de todo Nueva York y ustedes _entraron_ ¡Felicidades!" Exclamo con una enorme sonrisa la mujer morena parada en el escenario, admirando a todos y cada uno de los alumnos que se encontraban frente a ella sentados en aquellos elegantes asientos blancos "Durante los próximos cuatro años tendrán la oportunidad única de sumergirse en las artes. Podrán ser espontáneos, originales quizá hasta extravagantes" continuo manteniendo el contacto visual con los jóvenes "Su éxito esta aseguro ¿verdad?" El grupo de alumnos asintió frenéticamente con una enorme sonrisa "Falso" La sonrisa que adornaba el rostro de morena desapareció "Esta escuela es el doble de trabajosa que cualquier otra escuela ahí afuera. En las mañana van a tener sus clases especializadas. Después del almuerzo, tendrán sus clases académicas. Si su promedio baja de 7, queda expulsados. SIN excepciones" Y ahí entre poco grupo de jóvenes se encontraba Santana, escuchando con atención a la mujer que parecía estar desafiándolos "Quiero dejar esto muy, muy claro" continuo "No nos importa su imagen, ni la talla de su vestido. Ni sus sueños de salir en la revista Ok! Ni en la tele o en el tapete rojo" La latina desvió su mirada fastidiada ¿Quién dijo que ese era su sueño? "Aquí van a aprender una disciplina. Van a entender lo que significa ser un artista. Aquí se dedicaran a su oficio. Si están buscando atajos, si buscan la fama, si quieren recompensas fáciles les recomiendo que se levantes y se vayan ahora. Hay muchos jóvenes muy talentosos a quienes les encantaría estar en su lugar. Así que…tengan un excelente año." Santana sonrió con suficiencia al escuchar las últimas palabras levantándose de su asiento, este definitivamente serie su año, un par de golpecillos en el hombro captaron su atención girándose para quedar cara a cara con la persona detrás de ella.

"Hola" una chica de estatura baja, piel morena, cabello lacio y ojos cafés la miraba sonriente "Mi nombre es Rachel Berry" comenzó extendiendo su mano iniciando un cordial saludo el cual la latina correspondió esbozando una sonrisa "Estuvimos juntos durante las audiciones, no sé si te acuerdes, pero ella la chica que estaba a lado tuyo…" la castaña hablaba sin parar y aquello, aunque la latina quisiera negarlo comenzaba a molestarle, no era una persona de muchas palabras y la mayor parte del tiempo nunca sabía que decir "tu técnica ha sido…espectacular, casi tan buena como la mía" aquellas simples palabras sacaron de su transe a la chica.

"¿Disculpa?" suspiro, colocando los brazos sobre su pecho

"Ok, perdón, la realidad es que somos igual de buenas, por no decir las mejores, ¿has visto a Kurt Hummel? Dios, son movimientos eran raros, más que raros, creo que no existe una palabra para describir lo horrorosos que eran, no tengo ni idea de cómo logro entra, digo Juilliard siempre ha sido conocida por su disciplina y su estricta búsqueda por los mejores artistas del mundo, de no ser así, no estaríamos aquí platicando" Santana rodeo los ojos algo fastidia, pero sabía que Rachel -¿así era como se llamaba?- tenía algo de razón, había busco al tal Hummel y sus movimientos, su técnica mejor dicho no se comparaba a la de ella o la de la castaña que permanecía frente a ella, estaba lejos de…ser uno de los mejores bailarines del mundo, de hecho ni siquiera parecía interesarle la danza, había oído que algunos alumnos de canto o actuación utilizaban la danza como una entrada rápida "Pero bueno no sigamos hablando de esto, mejor cuéntame de ti"

"Porque mejor no vamos…avanzando, la mayoría de los alumnos ya va a las aulas" Santana apunto con su dedo índice a la multitud que salía ya por la puerta principal "Podemos continuar con nuestra maravillosa platica mientras caminos ¿te parece?" La castaña asintió, comenzando con su caminata, tratando de seguirle el ritmo a la latina que al parecer mantenía la mirada fija en un punto del vacío, evitando a toda costa hacer contacto visual.

"¿Dónde eres?" y ahí estaba de nueva, Rachel parecía no callarse, la latina suspiro fuertemente.

"Lima, Ohio" contesto sin más, abriéndose paso entre los jóvenes que caminaban apresurados, entrando a diferentes salones por los cuales pasaban "¿tú?" pregunto fingiendo interés.

"Me tienes que estar jodiendo ¿verdad?" Santana la miro casi al instante "¡Soy de Lima, Ohio también! ¿Cómo es que nunca nos conocimos? Me hubiese encantando ser tu amiga ahí también" Exclamo emocionada la castaña.

"Ya…hubiese sido interesante" Rachel asintió.

"¿Algún novio esperándote ahí?" Santana abrió la boca para responder pero la castaña continuo hablando "yo tenía a mi Finn…pero sabíamos que las cosas no funcionarían a larga distancia, espero que lo tuyo este en mejores condiciones"

"Novio no" Suspiro "novia…tenia novia, pero al igual que tú sabíamos que las cosas no funcionarían, no estando lejos, pero quedamos en las mejores condiciones" Rachel abrió la boca en una perfecta 'o' algo sorprendida.

"¿Tu eres… _lesbiana_?" Y por primera vez en toda la plática, Santana se atrevió a mirar a la castaña que caminaba junto a ella "¡Vaya! Mi primera amiga lesbiana, wohaaaa!" Grito llamando la atención de algunos chicos.

"¿No te molesta?" Pregunto repentinamente la morena y es que desde que salió del closet hacía ya bastantes años, utilizaba sus preferencias sexuales como repelente de personas.

Rachel la miro confundida deteniéndose a mitad del camino para mirarla fijamente "¿Molestarme?" repitió "¿por qué habría de molestarme?" Santana se encogió en hombros "mis padres son gays" suspiro "a lo que voy es no tengo ningún problema con las preferencia sexuales de las personas, y no solo es por mis padres, es porque…creo el mundo necesita avanzar" Santana sonrió al escuchar estas palabras, era una sonrisa sincera una sonrisa que le salió del corazón. Rachel se encogió en hombros como ella lo había hecho y continúo con su camino, tal vez sería bueno tener una amiga en Nueva York.

"Gracias…por comprender" susurro, siguiéndola tan rápido como podía.

"¿Has escuchado de nuestra profesora de Danza?" la latina negó con la cabeza "bueno te cuento" Rachel se agarró del brazo de la morena "Brittany Pierce, es la profesora más joven de Juilliard, es una promesa, con tan solo 26 años esta…chica ha logrado un sinfín de cosas, es un honor ¿no te parece?"

"Ya veremos" Santana señalo con la mirada el salón justo a la izquierda de Rachel "vayamos entrando, no quiero perderme ni un segundo de esta maravillosa clase" la castaña asintió, el lugar era espacio, la morena había escuchado que esta era el aula más grande Juilliard, pero las reseñas sin duda dejaban mucho al aire. Y es que el lugar no solamente era espacio sus paredes blancas, los pisos de madera, el conjunto de espejos situados en la parte frontal del aula con algunas flores y objeto distintivos de la materia que ahí se enseñaban hacían del lugar algo perfectamente elegante, Santana sonrió, dejando caer su mochila, se situó junto a su nueva amiga en la parte trasera del pequeño grupo de danza.

* * *

"Es _ella_ …" los murmullos no se hicieron esperar, cuando un par de tacones hicieron eco en el espacioso salón, Santana apenas y podía ver los cimientos de cabellos rubio que sobre salían a lo lejos y es que desde su posición –era de las ultimas- era imposible poder distinguir algo desde ahí, podía sentir el fuerte agarre que ejercía la castaña justo a ella sobre su mano, emocionada…como la mayoría de sus compañeros lo estaba ¿era normal que ella no se sintiera así? Claro que le emocionaba saber que una joven promesa de Juilliard le enseñara, la dirigía, la ayudara a perfeccionar su técnica pero Santana López no era de las personas que demostrara sus emociones y menos a un grupo de desconocidos.

"Buenos días" La potente voz de su nueva _profesora_ inundo cada rincón del salón. Santana se alzó de punto para poder ver algo más que simple cabellos, algo llamado curiosidad dominaba su cuerpo "Mi nombre es Brittany Pierce" comenzó, caminando de un lado al otro analizando con detenimiento al grupo de jóvenes frente a ella "No sé qué les habrá dicho la directora McGonagall, pero aquí las cosas son completamente diferentes" suspiro "A menor es fuerzo mayor trabajo, ¿comprenden? Pero tampoco esperan una pequeña estrellita en su frente cada vez que logren realizar una rutina a la perfección…bueno" rio de manera fría "sí es que alguna vez lo logran… ¡Formación!" grito logrando que varios jóvenes saltaran, el pequeño mar de chicos se dividió en dos filas…y sucedió. La latina por fin pudo ver el rostro de su profesora dejándola sin aire.

Su mundo se movió, su corazón se detuvo y su mirada se perdió en aquellos ojos azul celeste que la miraban de la misma manera.

Aquello no podía estar pasando. _No a ella_.

" _Tú_ " susurro casi sin aire, dejando que su mente fuese invadida por las imágenes de aquella noche, esa pequeña boca rosada sobre las suya, esas expertas y agiles manos sobre su cuerpo, tocando lugares tan íntimos de ella, esas perfectas y bien torneadas piernas entrelazadas con las suyas bajo aquellas sábanas blancas.

* * *

 **N/A: Y comenzamos, ¡NUEVA HISTORIA! \\../ Un pequeño cambio :) Brittana por aquí, Brittana por alla...Es una de mis parejaas favoritas y moría por escribir una historia sobre ellas. Ya saben espero sus opiniones.**

 **N/A2: DEJEN RW.**


End file.
